simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Simspedia:Grafika na medal/Odrzucone
Tutaj znajdują się odrzucone propozycje grafik na medal. Plik:Willow creek.png :Anuluję, powód: plik nie jest autorski, a osoba, która go zgłosiła, nie spełnia odpowiednich wymagań, by móc głosować. 09:08, sie 14, 2014 (UTC) thumb|right|200px Tutaj wpisz, dlaczego uważasz, że ta grafika zasługuje na medal 20px Głosy na tak: # Twilight Starlight (dyskusja) 16:38, sie 13, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: *A to nie jest grafika towarowa? ;-; * ... Screenshot-1-1 :Anuluję, powód: brak linku do pliku, poza tym nie jest on autorski, a osoba, która go zgłosiła, nie spełnia wymagań, by móc głosować. 14:51, lip 19, 2014 (UTC) Bridgeport nocą Ta grafika zasługuje na medal ponieważ miasto na niej jest piękne. Nie jest to całe Bridgeport lecz piękniejsza jego część, która wygląda cudownie w nocy. 20px Głosy na tak: # Oliwuss3105 (dyskusja) 13:00, lip 19, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Zachód słońca w Sunlit Tides.jpeg thumb|right|200px Uważam że przedstawia ona piękny,bardzo romantyczny i relaksujący widok zachodzącego słońca w Słonecznym Wybrzeżu 20px Głosy na tak: # Majeranek_97 11:20, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) # A ja na tak. Tylko te palmy... Ale i tak mam słabość do zachodów słońca w Trójce <3 20px Głosy na nie: # Giercownik7 (dyskusja) 11:23, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) # 11:27, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) Jakoś... nie podoba mi się... za dużo wody, za mało jakichś dodatków... No i ta czerwień... # 11:51, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) Palmy psują efekt zdjęcia, a poza tym, tak jak wspomniał Piotrek: za dużo morza, za mało dodatków. # Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 11:42, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) Za dużo czerwieni, widać praktycznie samą wodę gdyby nie to że jest "troszeczkę" piasku i te palmy w słabej rozdzielczości. #Armagedon3000 Give me SMS Kategoria:Szablony użytkowników 10:05, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) Szkoda, że jest na niskich ustawieniach graficznych. Dyskusja: * W końcu to wyspa, czyli piach i morze, a że zachód to czerwono. 37.190.226.140 13:59, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) ** Dobrze wiedzieć ;). Ale te fakty nie uczynią grafiki piękną. 14:08, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) ***Bynajmniej nie jest to już jakiś chodzik,starałam się naprawdę.co z moim komputerem jest trudne http://photos.nasza-klasa.pl/35433611/19516/other/std/3affa4a2ed.jpeg :LOL, pierwszy raz widzę, by ktoś zgłasza grafikę z Naszej Klasy XD. Anuluję. 14:06, sie 20, 2013 (UTC) thumb|right|200px To zdjęcie przedstawia piękną wiewiórkę ziemną na trawie jesienią. 20px Głosy na tak: # Ala511o2 (dyskusja) 13:59, sie 20, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Screenshot-104.jpg : Grafika została nadpisana nad inną. Przywróciłem oryginał, kandydaturę wycofuję. 10:09, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) Ładny ratusz na tle pięknego wodospadu 20px Głosy na tak: # Michal010204 (dyskusja) 09:50, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Dyskusja: * ... Plik:Chodzikii.jpeg thumb|right|200px Przedstawia ona dziecko uchwycone w momencie nauki chodzenia.Które mimo tego że czasem nie wie co dalej wykazuje chęci. 20px Głosy na tak: # Majeranek_97 19:34, lip 19, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Giercownik7 (dyskusja) 11:31, lip 22, 2013 (UTC) # 11:56, lip 22, 2013 (UTC) # Armagedon3000 Dyskusja 12:15, lip 22, 2013 (UTC) # Wampir555 Tablica. 15:32, lip 22, 2013 (UTC) # 17:05, lip 22, 2013 (UTC) #--Albina von Roth 18:34, lip 22, 2013 (UTC) Co w tym nadzwyczajnego? # Nie wyróżnia się spoza innych zdjęć. Dyskusja: * Giercownik7 (dyskusja) 20:21, lip 22, 2013 (UTC) Mam dwie podstawowe uwagi. 1: Zdjęcie zostało wykonane na niskich ustawieniach graficznych. 2: Zdjęcie w żaden sposób nie wyróżnia się na tle pozostałych stworzonych przez użytkowników. Kategoria:Głosowania